New Life
by Inukag-mirosan lover
Summary: Kagome is in a totally new town and who better to meet her first than mysterious, sexy, annoying, stubborn Inuyasha. Inuyasha feels drawn to Kagome and doesn't know why.What is this new feeling that he if feeling towards her?Does Kagome feel the same way?
1. New Town

It was a cold night, and the clouds were hovering very close to the ground

New Life

By: Inukag- mirosan lover

It was a cold night, and the clouds were hovering very close to the ground. Kagome had forgotten how dark and gloomy Washington was. She had just moved back in with her uncle and aunt because of the fact that her mother and father were tragically killed in a murderous accident. No one had any idea why she decided to live with her aunt and uncle instead of with her sister, who was 31 and had a son of 6 months old. She had told people that it was because she didn't want to burden her sister with her visit.

She had been in Fircrest about four weeks now. School should be starting in about two days. She had come during the summer and hadn't had many friends, so it wouldn't be that painful of a transfer. But, even though she didn't really care how many friends she had or who hung out with her, just because she was used to rejection. She couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. What if no one liked her at this school either? Of course she could bear through two more years of high school alone! It wouldn't be fun or productive or helpful to her life, but she could handle it! Everyone at her old school was cliquey, so by the time she got into high school, the cliques were formed and she didn't have anyone to hang out with or talk to. It was depressing. She had thought about committing suicide a couple of times in the past, but she knew she couldn't put her family in that much pain.

She heard the door shut as her aunt, Kagura, walked through the door. She had just gotten home from work, and her husband, Soun, wouldn't be home for about 3 hours. She was a teacher at a local high school, which luckily wasn't the school that Kagome was going to. She was tall with dark brown hair, which she always had done up in a Chinese bun.

"Hello kagome!" Kagura announced stepping gracefully into the living room where Kagome was in the kitchen making Ramen for herself. Even though it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Kagome never really had dinner with the family; she was having her dinner early, as usual.

"Hi Kagura. How was school?" Kagome asked. Not really interested, but trying her best to be kind. Kagura's school had started a couple of weeks earlier than Kagome's because she taught at a Private school and Kagome was going to a public school.

"Oh, it was fine. A couple of kids showed their demon sides today. It was as if they have all gone crazy!"

"Well, that's nice. I think I'm going to go to a bookstore tonight, do you mind?"

The bookstore wasn't that far away. Their was a small outlet mall a couple of blocks down. And kagome didn't want her aunt to driver her. She would rather be alone than with anybody. She was just used to it being like that.

"Oh, well… I thought that maybe we could all have a small dinner together tonight. You know, to talk about your new school and when we should introduce you to the neighbor two doors down who goes to your school. She really is a nice girl! You'll like her!"

Crap. Kagome thought to herself. "_Kagura didn't just have to lower a bomb, she had to lower an atomic bomb! Why couldn't she just do one thing I didn't like at a time! So, we have to have dinner, and meet a new person! TERRIFIC!! This is just my day!"_ Kagome thought to herself. Obviously showing frustration in her facial features because Kagura started to look disappointed as if Kagome had already said "Not only no but HELL NO!"

"Oh… Um… Okay… but I really do want to go to a bookstore, and maybe we should just meet her today, and have dinner…. later!" Kagome said as she thought about how much she really didn't want to do anything! She tried to be hopeful, maybe she might even have… fun. The rare use of the word made Kagome, muffle a laugh. What about her life had been fun lately? Parents dying, new school, no one around ever, nothing ever on tv, her throwing up every time she ate. Oh YEAH!! That was the #1 definition of FUN!

"Terrific! Okay, honey, could you get me the phone while I call Sango and tell her to meet you at the bookstore!"

Kagome hated when Kagura made plans without her opinion. Kagome grabbed the phone and handed it to Kagura.

"So, when do you want to meet her? Oh, she'll be thrilled, she loves to read too, you know? Oh, isn't this exiting, your first 'friend' in Fircrest! Can you see my goose bumps?!"  
Kagura was getting way over her head. MAYBE, I would have a little bit of… fun. But, Kagome doubted that she would actually make a friend.

"Sasuke? Hi it's Kagura!! Listen, is your daughter home? Terriffic!! My niece would love to meet her today! Yes….. Oh, she's going to be at school soon…. She wanted to get some books to read… She loves to read!!... Is Sango up for it? Terriffic, I'll see you later Sasuke. Five o'clock, at Books a million, I'll tell her. Thank you!" She hung up the phone and turned to Kagome with excitement written all over her face.

"She was going to go to the bookstore today, anyway, so she wants you to meet her there at about five, so maybe you guys could go to the coffee shop next to the bookstore afterward?" Kagura said with disappointment tracing the outside of her words.

Ugh. "Okay, but don't get too worked up. She might not even like me. Plus, I'm really…. Shy." Kagome struggled with the right word to use with this situation. She didn't want to say she didn't talk to people. She did. She just always said the wrong thing, so they never talked back.

"Oh, that's ok. Sango's very talkative, she's a little shy at first, but she gets over it once you get to know her."

Did she want to torture me? Or… maybe she was just worried about me not having… anybody. Kagome remembered about her mother talking Kagura before about her having no friends at school.

"I'll go take a shower." Kagome said while stomping through the living room to the stairs. She left the Ramen on the kitchen counter without eating it, because she knew that Kagura would eat it. But, Kagome didn't care; Kagura normally just took whatever she spotted in the fridge and ate it. Kagura was oddly thin, though.

Kagome took a shower, and tried to take the longest time she could. She brushed her hair about 6 times and brushed her teeth twice. She decided to leave her hair down, like she always did. Then, she picked out the clothes that she would wear. She didn't know why she was worried about how she looked for this… Sango, girl. She had never met her. But, she still wanted to look, presentable. Kagome picked out a pair of dark jeans with four pockets sewn on the sides, and then she picked a glittery brown shirt with hanging sleeves from her elbows. She went back into her bathroom and chose what make- up she would wear. She normally only wore eyeliner, but she decided to put on some Dream Matte Mousse on also. It was about fifteen minutes til five now. She grabbed her purse, and checked to make sure that her wallet was in there. She ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step. She fell on her knees.

"Crap!" She yelled.

Kagura came galloping into the room with a top- notch gallop that was faster than a horse.

"O god! What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself!? You should really be careful!! Are you ok??" Kagura was stuttering. She was talking to fast for anyone to actually understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell down." Kagome said annoyance in voice, but it was pointed mostly at her own clumsiness.

"Oh, well be careful! You should go!"

"Yes, I know, I was on my way out just now."

"Okay, bye honey, I'll see you later; I'm going to make lasagna tonight. It'll be ready at about seven or eight, but no rush at the bookstore." Kagura stated as- a- matter- of- fact.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't rush." _Only with someone that I've never met before and that I have no idea what she'll be like, or if we'll even talk. _"Bye!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door; purse in hand.

Just as she ran out the door, someone flashed past her, with incredible speed. Her eyes followed the stranger, and she realized that the reason he was so fast was because he was on a skateboard. Showing off no doubt, he was doing tricks that Kagome had only seen on tv. He looked back at her, probably just to check to see if she was watching. He was tall; he was wearing checkered vans and had long silver hair. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, which, kagome had to admit, showed off his 8 pack very very well. Just then when their eyes met. He turned around and headed straight for her house. He skidded to a stop, right in front of the yard.

"Hey" the stranger said. His voice was low, very smooth and monotone. It was as if his voice was a recording. It was perfect. Kagome couldn't help but let her mouth drop a little. No one in her old town was this…. HOT! He was so attractive, Kagome had to remind herself he was real and finally answered.

"Oh, hey." Kagome said, her voice almost cracking. The handsome stranger choked back a small laugh.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" He said

"I'm Kagome."

"And…." He said, with a face that was as if he was expecting her to tell him her life story.

"And what?!" Kagome asked partly aggravated. She didn't want to be late meeting Sango. It wouldn't go off very well.

"And, where are you from? And why do you live here? Kagura doesn't have any children… I don't think." He said

"Why should it matter? I don't even know your name and you're asking a total stranger about her life and…." Kagome started but was interrupted when he suddenly broke off her blabber.

"Excuse me. You are not a stranger. You are Kagome. And I thought it was common manners to ask people where they are from… Are you really that anti- social?" He asked with a small smile playing at his lips as though he was enjoying her aggravation.

"Well, it is. But, not before the other person knows the person that's askings name." Kagome said, fuming.

"I will tell you my name, if you tell me where you came from, where you are going, and why you are here." He said. Obviously he was enjoying her annoyance and using it to his advantage, which was just making Kagome more and more annoyed.

"UGHH! My name is Kagome Higurashi. My mother and father were killed in a car accident. That is why I am living with my aunt Kagura and my uncle Soun. I came from California. And I am going to the bookstore to meet a girl I have never met before because my aunt wants me to meet new people. I am a Virgo. My favorite color is black. My favorite flower is orchid, and my birthday is September 13th. What else would you like to know?" Kagome said almost as if she was about to explode. She had just met this stranger, and he was already pissing her off. An accomplishment no one until now had been successful with.

"Okay, how old are you?"

Kagome couldn't believe this!! He wanted to know more!! It's not like he would remember this!

"I'm a sophomore. I'm about fifteen." Kagome said, trying to calm herself down a little bit. Just trying to think about new books and movies and good things about the school.

"Cool. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm a sophomore, but I got held back, so I'm 16. My birthday is on November 24th. And I'm a Sagittarius. Also, I'm really sorry about your parents, but at least you don't have nobody, you know? It's cool that you can live with your aunt and uncle. And I'm going to the bookstore, too."

Kagome thought to herself how someone so attractive could be so… so…. Annoying. She couldn't think of a better word. It did suit him well, but it was different. He wasn't exactly annoying, but she couldn't think of what she would call him. It was more like, distracting.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic voice. "And maybe we could just be friends, just now."

"Well, you know, that's how you make friends. You're supposed to introduce yourself and get to know the other person, and then you start to hang out with them more often to see if you like them, and then you start to become friends. Then, it's fun to hang out with them. You don't have many friends in California, do you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome struggled with her answer. Of course she wanted to make friends. She didn't try to be anti- social, it was just that she was around adults her whole life, so she didn't really know how to behave to kids that were her own age. She really tried though.

"No, I didn't have many friends. I didn't really know how to interact with kids my age." Kagome wondered why she was telling this to a total stranger. He seemed to be kind, and annoying. But, she enjoyed his company. It was better than being cooped up in the house with Kagura all day, awkwardly talking about her life.

"Well then, I'll be your first friend in Fircrest! And, aren't you going to the bookstore?"

Oh crap. Kagome thought to herself. What time was it? How long had she been talking to this stranger? Had Sango already left? Kagome had probably made Sango mad already just by being late.

"Oh God! What time is it?" Kagome asked frantically.

"It's about four fifty five. What time did you have to meet this person that you've never met before? And what's her name?"

He was too curious and kagome had to get to the bookstore!! She couldn't delay any longer!

"I don't have time to talk! I have to run to the bookstore now! I was supposed to meet Sango there at five!"

"Well, why don't I just give you a ride?" Inuyasha asked signaling to the black skateboard, with stickers all over it, below his feet.

"Are you kidding me?! Can someone actually ride with two people on a skateboard? I don't wanna kill myself!" Kagome added already starting to walk towards the outlet mall.

"You won't kill yourself! I've done it a billion times before! Seriously, it's safe. And if you insist I can be back in two seconds with a helmet for you to ride with. And, you do know that the bookstore is…. that way." He pointed behind him while he was following Kagome on her right side.

"Oh, well fine! But, if I die, I'm going to haunt you!" Kagome added in a serious tone, trying to sound scary, but not succeeding.

"Hop on!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome jumped on to the skateboard and held on to Inuyasha's waist. She blushed, but Inuyasha was going to fast and paying attention to where he was going that he could barely manage to pay attention to kagome's face while she was hanging on to him.

"Hang on tight" He added while speeding off into the street. It felt like he was going 50 miles an hour because of how the wind was blowing into Kagome's face. She had to close her eyes, or she would probably start crying and ruin her make- up. She held on tighter to Inuyasha and now it was like there was absolutely no space in between them. She was pressing her body against him tighter than she had ever done to anyone, but it wasn't as if it was a hug, more like an awkward embrace. But, Inuyasha didn't seem to mind at all. He was watching the road, trying to be as careful as he could with a girl clinging to him on a skateboard!

"And by the way, I know this Sango girl that you're talking about, she's my friend's girlfriend, I've met her once or twice." He added while kagome was hanging on behind inuyasha with her eyes closed.

"Oh." Kagome said stuttering and her voice cracking because she was so scared of falling off of the skateboard. She hadn't had the best experience with skateboard's when she was little. Her younger brother, who had also died in the car accident, had a skateboard, and the last time that she tried to ride it, she had almost cracked her head open, and ended up in the hospital for about 3 weeks.

"Do you have a girlfriend." She managed to choke out while they were accelerating at high speed.

"No" Inuyasha stated. "I had one, but she was so… I don't know, she was just snobby and a bitch." He added.

They had gotten to the outlet mall and he had halted to a stop about two stores away from the bookstore.

"We're here" Inuyasha said. "You can let go of me know." Kagome's cheeks turned bright red, and he did notice this time, because he flashed the smuggest smile that Kagome had ever seen. She let go of his waist immediately, and turned to face away from him so that he couldn't see her face anymore.

"Okay" Kagome said, her shy side taking over as if she didn't want him to hear her.

"So," Inuyasha started "What kind of book are you looking for."

"Well, I wanted to get some books, maybe by Stephenie Meyer. I've already read her first book and I wanted to look for others. And also I was wondering if maybe this bookstore had a certain kind of 'book.'"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "What kind of book?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a book. More like a… cartoon. It's called manga." She stated, her cheeks starting to turn red because of her embarrassment of the subject. She didn't like talking about her obsession with Japanese comic books and shows. It embarrassed her because she felt like a little kid, and as if people would make fun of her, even though anime and manga weren't exactly like cartoons, some were not appropriate for kids under 13.

"You mean like Japanese comics, right?" He wasn't going to make fun of her? She was surprised.

"yeah…"

"I love manga, but I'd rather watch anime. But some manga doesn't have an anime show. That's why I came here. I wanted to get some manga! So, what book are you looking for by Stephenie Meyer? And what manga are you interested in?"

Kagome was ecstatic! She had never actually met someone who liked manga, except maybe over the internet. She couldn't wait. But, she couldn't help but wonder, why was she telling him these things? And did he really care?

"I read the book called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, and I loved it, so I was just wondering if she had written any more, or if maybe she had written a sequel to the book. Also, I love reading Fruits Basket." She could hear herself babbling, so she decided to cut her conversation short.

"Oh, that's cool. I've heard of Fruits Basket before. I like reading Fullmetal Alchemist and Blood+ more than anything else though. Oh, and isn't that Twilight book the one that's like a bestseller and has an apple on the cover and someone's hands are holding it out? What does the apple have to do with the story anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, that's it. But, I have no idea why there is an apple on the cover. The book has NOTHING to do with apples. It's about a…" Kagome stopped talking, if she thought that manga was embarrassing, even though he liked it, what would he think to cheesy romantic books about a vampire falling in love with a human, even though it was the cutest story ever!!

"It's about…" Inuyasha went on trying to make her finish her statement. It was as if he wanted to hear what it was about, not as if he would actually care, but, it actually seemed as if he was interested.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to hear about it, it's just girl stuff, you know, romance and stuff." Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Well, what's it about? You won't know if I'm not interested or not unless you tell me." Inuyasha said. He really did want to hear about it. He felt attached to her. He wanted to know everything about her. It was as if she was a pink zebra in a pack. She was so different than anyone he had ever met. He had never met a girl before that likes to read manga. He felt as if he actually wanted to know things about her. Obviously it made her confused as to why.

"Well, ok… if you really want to know, it's like a combination of _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Beauty and the Beast. _It's the sweetest story I've ever read! It's so cute! He doesn't want to be around her because he doesn't want to put her in any kind of danger. Also, he thinks of himself as a monster, and he doesn't want to be a monster, but he really had no choice. And he thinks that a vampire, when you become one, it takes away your soul, and that's why he doesn't want her to become a vampire. He wants her to live a full life." Kagome could now, again, hear herself start babbling, so she tried to bring the conversation to an end even though she couldn't restrain herself from talking about her favorite book!

"Wow." Inuyasha said. His face was stunned. He just couldn't believe how much chicks liked cheesy romance. Maybe he should start taking the hint!

"What?" Kagome asked, scared that he would make fun of her other obsession with romance.

"Well, I'm just, um…. impressed by your infatuation with the book." Inuyasha tried to fight back a laugh, but, didn't succeed in fighting back a smile. "So, what are the characters of this book?"

"Edward Cullen is the name of the vampire, the romantic/sweet one. And the girl who falls in love with him is called Bella." Kagome at that moment realized the reason she was at and had come to the bookstore! She forgot all about Sango. She had to go!! She had to meet Sango now, she wondered what time it was. She really hoped that it wasn't past five fifteen. Her face started to show signs of nerves and Inuyasha started to get worried, but before he could ask her what was wrong, Kagome had run past him straight into the bookstore. How would she find Sango? She went straight to the coffee shop in the bookstore; because that's the first place she thought of to find Sango.

She walked into the coffee shop, but there were too many girls in there to actually go in there and ask each and every one _Hi, are you Sango?_ Kagome thought that might make her look retarded. But, she didn't know how to find this Sango!? How would she do this? Just at that second, Inuyasha came running in after her and grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to him.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a really worried voice. Kagome had to admit, it was so cute! He was worried! Cute! "Listen, you don't just run out on people like that! I didn't know what was wrong with you and I thought that maybe I had done something wrong!" Inuyasha screamed, but not loud enough that everyone could hear him, just raising his voice so that Kagome and maybe people close to her could hear.

"It wasn't you! And I'm sorry I worried you, it's just that at that time I remembered that I had to meet Sango and I didn't want to make her angry because I was late. I'm really sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said very apologetically.

"Well you know I could have helped you with that. I told you that I kind of knew her; I know what she looks like. You could have just asked, or waited." Obviously, he was still a little angry at Kagome for running out on him.

"Oh, well fine, make me look stupid." Kagome said sarcastically as Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "So? Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's in the corner, and she's reading, so she obviously hasn't noticed I'm here. Trust me, if she ever sees anyone she knows around her, she will run up to them and greet them! She's really friendly, maybe too friendly." Inuyasha muffled while pointing to the corner of the coffee shop, hoping that maybe Kagome couldn't hear the end part. But, it's not like she would mention that to Sango, anyway. She would probably take it as a compliment though.

And there she was. She had long black hair, down to her lower back; it was pulled into a low ponytail. She was reading a book that Kagome couldn't really make out the title of. She decided to walk up to Sango and introduce herself, but she thought about telling Inuyasha before she walked away because she remembered the last time she left him without saying goodbye.

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm going to introduce myself to Sango. Please don't freak out ok." She tried to sound as convincing as she could without succeeding, because she started laughing as hard as she could when she finished the statement and Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look that basically said _Shut up! _But, Kagome didn't mind, this was the first time that she had actually annoyed him, and she was enjoying it.

"Ugh! Shut up! Anyway, maybe we can hang out later, okay? Maybe you could meet me in the manga section of the bookstore later?"

Kagome's face held utter astonishment. _Wait,_ she thought to herself, _He wants to hang out with me? Is he, like, asking me out or something? Well, I guess he is kind of my 'ride' home. If I can bear another ride on that death board with wheels! What should I say?_ She was struggling with words. She didn't know if he would consider it a date, but she didn't know if she should ask him if it was a date!

"um.. um… yeah, sure! Maybe I could see some of the other manga you like." She tried to be a little flirty, but failed. She hadn't really ever flirted before, no one had ever really liked her before. "But, this might take a little bit of time ok, so you don't have to wait in the bookstore for me or anything, you can leave, I won't get offended." She added, wondering how long she could talk to Sango.

"It's okay, I can just… read or something, I'll have a couple of coffee's. Don't mind me!" He said with a smile plastered on his beautiful face. Kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking that!

"K. See ya later!" Kagome yelled out as she turned around and walked toward the sitting teenager in the corner of the coffee shop. When she arrived at the table she looked at the girl for a minute, and just kind of admired her. She was really pretty.

"Hi, are you Sango?" Kagome asked quietly. The girl looked up immediately from her book. She seemed exited and extremely happy.

"Yes!! You must be Kagome, nice to meet you!" Sango said excitedly and quickly. She had a giant smile plastered on her face like she had just found the cure for cancer or something. She looked grateful, but not quite. But she looked really happy!

"Nice to meet you, too." Kagome couldn't really think of what to say, besides that. What could she say? "So, um…. what book are you reading?" Kagome asked.

Sango's face lit up! "Only the best book known to man kind!!" Sango yelled. "It's called Eclipse and it's the third book in a series of four books, and the fourth book is coming out on August 2nd, so I want to finish the third book before the fourth one comes out!"

"Oh, what series is it?" Kagome asked, interested.

"The first book is called Twilight and it's by Stephenie Meyer. It's called the Twilight series."

Kagome's face lit up so bright that it looked like light actually radiated off of her face. "Oh my god!! I love that book! I've only read the first in the series, but I thought there was only one and today I came to the bookstore to find books by Stephenie Meyer! I can't believe you read it!"

"Well, how could you expect someone like me to not read the best book series in the world!" Sango yelled loud enough for the cashier to hear. They started to chatter incessantly about the book and how perfect Edward was and how much they loved him!

"O my god! I love Edward so much!! He is the perfect guy! I can't believe how sweet and charming he is!" Kagome said with such enthusiasm that it was radiating off of her body! This is the happiest she had ever been. Before, no one knew about her reading Twilight, she was so exited about having someone to talk to her, and for her to talk to!

"Oh, just wait!" Sango said. "But, you're gonna hate the second book, it is soooooo depressing!! But, just remember through the book that it has a happy ending. If you want, you can borrow my copy, you don't have to buy it here. Although, Stephenie Meyer is also coming out with a new book on May 6th, which is in like 2 weeks!! I'm so exited. It's not based on Twilight, it's a totally different novel. But the fourth one of the Twilight series is coming out on August 2nd!! I am so friggin exited I might just scream!!" Sango said almost trembling.

"I don't think that the owners of the book shop would appreciate you screaming." Kagome said while laughing.

"No, I don't think so either!" Sango yelled. She was basically already screaming, and customers with tables close to theirs were complaining. At that moment Inuyasha walked into the coffee shop, he could hear the loud and exited screams from across the bookstore. He knew who it was right away. He had heard the same kind of scream before when his best friend had given his girlfriend a ring for their anniversary. He just assumed the other exited scream was Kagome's.

He walked into the coffee shop, not knowing what to expect out of the two ecstatic girls. He didn't think he spotted them since they were so absorbed on their conversation about whatever the hell they were talking about. He got a black coffee and paid for it. He needed it. If he was going to go intrude on their conversation, he knew that eventually they would find a topic of another conversation and they would start screaming again. So, he needed the coffee to keep him sane.

He walked up to their table and stood there for about a minute. The two girls were totally oblivious to the fact that there was a guy watching them. They didn't stop their incessant chatter on, the only words Inuyasha actually caught were "vampire," "Edward Cullen," and "perfect man." _As if_, he thought to himself. _Any guy could be… not perfect, but good for a girl. I could do that_! He argued with himself. _No you couldn't! _One part of his brain said. _Wanna bet?_ The other argued.

Kagome and Sango kept their conversation about Edward Cullen going. Just because that was the only thing that they knew they actually had in common. Plus, people who had read Twilight could talk about Edward for hours. So, this was a long conversation piece. Suddenly, Kagome was fully aware of the very tall, hot, and handsome guy to her left listening on her conversation. She strayed away from her conversation to look at Inuyasha. He looked like he was struggling with a decision in his head. He looked confused.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little worried. Sango then knew that they weren't alone in their conversation, so she turned to look at Inuyasha as well.

"Oh, Inuyasha I didn't know you were here?" Sango asked surprised.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if I could join you guys." Inuyasha mumbled partly ashamed, breaking out of his trance.

The girls looked confused. It's not like their conversations about Edward Cullen would actually interest him. But, they both nodded their heads. They didn't mind him being around.

"So Inuyasha, what brings you here?" Sango asked.

"Well, I was just looking for a book."

"At a library!? Well, I've never heard of that before!" Kagome added in a very sarcastic voice.

"Excuse me captain obvious, cough cough Kagome cough" Sango mumbled. She acted as if she had known Kagome for more like 10 years than 10 minutes. They had gotten close in ten minutes, though. Or…closer. "Oh, and by the way, how do you two know each other?"

"Well, I was riding my skate board over here and I saw Kagome coming out of her house. I had never seen her around before, and Kagura doesn't have any kids, so I was just wondering who she was. And I introduced myself" Inuyasha said with a smug smile plastered on his face. He was obviously proud of introducing himself to Kagome, but why? He didn't seem like a shy person. But, who knew? He could be. Kagome had only known him for what? Forty- five minutes? It seemed like she had known Inuyasha and Sango for much longer.

"Oh, well, what a coincidence! I can't wait until you start at school! It's going to be so much fun!" Sango urged.

"Wait, but how do you know what school I'm going to?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha and Sango burst out laughing.

"How many high schools do you think Fircrest has? It has about two high schools, and one of them is about an hour away from where you live, so it was a little obvious." Inuyasha choked out while he was still laughing.

"Oh." Kagome whispered very embarrassed.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go for a pizza or something? I'm starved. I kinda left right away when Kagura called." Sango said trying to hide her urgency, but it came out with her words.

"Sure" Inuyasha all but yelled. He had a smile smoothed onto his face.

"Okay," Kagome said "but I have to be home by like eight or something like that."

"That's fine! I'll just call my dad and Kagura to tell them we're going out! Inuyasha, do you wanna call your parents?" Sango was trying to be the responsible one in this situation, even though Kagome doubted it would need parental consent. It's not like they were going to get drunk or anything at a pizza parlor.

"No, I'm good. They don't normally wait up." Inuyasha said as Sango was walking toward the door of the bookstore to get outside so she could talk to her dad and Kagura on the phone. Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the coffee table and waited for Sango's return. When she came back they all got up and walked toward the exit of the bookstore. They walked on the sidewalk of the street toward the pizza parlor. The sign was visible. _Vinie's Pizza_ was the name of the restaurant.

"Okay, so is this pizza parlor any good? Or is it just the only choice?" Kagome asked curiously.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, before anyone could answer Kagome's question; Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome heard a male voice from behind them yell.

"Ohhh yeah! I'd tap that." The man slapped Kagome's ass and she turned to face him directly appalled by the sudden action….

(to be continued…)

Author Notes: Hey guys!! So, this is my second story. And this is going to be an actual story like thing. It will have more than one chapter, if I decide to finish it!! Please review and tell me what you think to see if I should continue writing this story or not?! Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Pleasurable

While Kagome turned to face the man who had slapped her, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and forced her instinctively behind him

New Life

Chapter 2: Pleasurable

By: Inukag-mirosan lover

While Kagome turned to face the man who had slapped her, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and forced her instinctively behind him. He started to growl at the man who had slapped her, until he realized who it was and then he calmed his expression, but his eyes were still sharp, but they held a ping of annoyance and irritation in them.

Sango walked around Inuyasha and slapped the man. Kagome was stunned. That was a little harsh, she thought to herself. She wouldn't have slapped him, she probably would have told him off, though. She didn't know what to say now. Now that her "friend" had slapped the guy. He was attractive. Not as attractive as Inuyasha of course, but attractive enough. Then the guy spoke.

"My dear Sango, why would you do such a thing to me?!" He cried in a pitiful tone.

"Oh, shut up!" Sango yelped. _Whoa!_ Kagome thought. I've never seen her be this mean before. Even though I've only known her for about two hours. Who was this guy? The man pouted at Sango's words and looked down in shame.

"Ughh! Stop being such a baby!" Sango cried and turned to look at Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome still hadn't gotten over the scene that was in front of her and couldn't seem to get the words that she wanted to get out out. So, she tried but began to stutter, so she just settled in nodding towards Sango. She realized that she was still behind Inuyasha. Was he… guarding her? Her arm began to intensely hurt. Then, she noticed that Inuyasha's hand was still clutching her arm. He was holding it very tightly and it felt like he was cutting off Kagome's circulation.

"Inuyasha, could you please let go of my arm?" Kagome asked sternly without stuttering, even though she was kind of enjoying the close proximity.

Inuyasha looked embarrassed and let go of her arm immediately, but did not leave his place from in front of her. He stood there defensively in between the man and Kagome. She felt protected and actually relieved. It felt nice to have someone protecting her. The man looked at Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"Will you bear my children?" he asked with a face of trying to be seductive while trying to be cute. The crowd went silent for what seemed like ten minutes, but then the man's face softened and started to laugh. Sango all this time had not let go of her intense glare at the man. She was still staring at him with a very stern and serious look. It looked like she was about to kill him.

"Just kidding" The man said, still stifling a laugh. "My heart and soul belong to Sango alone!" Sango gave him a different face. She had a smile on her face and her face was tense. But her eyes held something different. Even though the man had meant this as a joke and had said it a little sarcastically, it seemed like it really did mean something to Sango. Plus, you could tell by the apologetic look on this man's face that he really did care about her and that he wouldn't do anything totally inappropriate to hurt her. It showed that he really did have feelings for her. The way she met his glance also showed that they were meant for each other.

At that moment, the man grabbed a hold of Sango's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped away from the lovebirds, it wasn't their business. Sango wrapped her arms around the man instinctively. They held each other close like that for about a minute.

"Miss me?" the man asked.

"Not one bit." Sango said with a little hint of sarcasm that was hardly detectable, but was definitely a joke.

"Oh, come on now. I know you did." The man said while he smirked.

"Ok, well maybe just a little." Sango said with a slight smile.

"That's my girl." He pulled away just so that her face was visible to him. Then, he took his hand and grabbed a hold of her chin while he pulled it up towards his face making both of their lips meet into a short but passionate kiss. Kagome could tell that they had been together for a while. It was obvious the way that they addressed each other.

Sango suddenly pulled back from the hug once the kiss was over and turned to Kagome, still holding the guy's hand.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Kagome, I forgot to introduce you guys!" She seemed ecstatic yet worried. Probably the hint of worry just came because of Kagome's reaction to the man's first impression on her. Which couldn't be good since the first impression she had was a pervert. "This is Miroku by the way. He's my boyfriend. He…um…. Well, he likes to joke around about grabbing other girls to make me jealous. And it always works!!" At the end of the sentence Sango slapped Miroku with her free hand softly on the shoulder. "He's been away on a trip for some time and I didn't know he was back. He was supposed to get back tomorrow." She said while raising an eyebrow his way as if in question, but still excited in a way.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I couldn't stay away from you much longer or I might have gone crazy. So, my dad sent a jet to California to come get me." Miroku said while he gave Sango a sweet look. He pulled her into a passionate kiss again. This kiss was longer. It also had more heat because Sango wrapped her arms around his head and tangled his hair in her fingers.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side (Inuyasha a little in front of her) and stared at them in wonder. He tugged at her arm a little as to signal her something. Instinctively she looked up right away and caught his beautiful topaz eyes. He nudged his face to the right a couple of times she nodded her head. He wanted to get away from this little scene. Kagome did not mind getting away from Miroku and Sango's little charade. She actually liked watching them, just because she liked looking at the looks they gave each other because she was partly jealous that she didn't have anyone like that. But other than that, she did not exactly enjoy watching people stick tongues down each other's throats.

The second Kagome nodded, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her as hard as he could while he was sprinting away from the romantic couple. They were already halfway across the parking lot when Sango and Miroku noticed that their friends were nowhere in sight. Inuyasha started laughing at the top of his lungs when they finally reached the road. He had his skateboard under the arm he wasn't holding Kagome with.

"Yeah, I wouldn't actually stand around them too long while they get into their 'lovey dovey' modes. It's pretty disgusting." Inuyasha smirked. He seemed to have already caught his breath. His breathing had already slowed to a normal pace and Kagome was still trying to catch her breath while her heartbeat went 200 a minute.

"Actually…cough….." Kagome was trying to say this with no spaces but she couldn't do that because she was still out of breath. "I thought….. that….. they …. Were really……… cute." Kagome gave up on trying to finish her sentence, she just made it short.

"Well that's only because you're a girl. If you were a guy you would think it was gross, unless you were the one making out with someone, no offense or anything. That's just the way guys are."

"None taken." Kagome had finally caught her breath, and Inuyasha lowered the skateboard to the ground. Inuyasha was now holding out his hand again as if it was nothing while he was standing on the skateboard with one foot on the ground and one on top of the skateboard.

"I would rather walk home! The last time I got on that thing I got dizzy!" Kagome stated, beginning to walk away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad. But next time I take you out, I'll take you in my car, ok?"

Kagome was stunned. "Um…. Next time you take me out? I thought you were a sophomore!"

"Well, technically I'm not since in a few days I'm going to be a junior, but I was a sophomore this year! Are you a sophomore in a few days or were you a sophomore last year?"

"I'm going to be a sophomore in a few days! And what do you mean, next time you take me out? This was a date? You want to go out with me…. again?" Kagome didn't mind the fact that he was a junior, but why did he want to go out with her? With all of the distraction she totally forgot about the pizza place and how Sango, Inuyasha, and her were planning on going out to eat. She was starving!

"Well, of course I want to go out with you again. I like you. I thought that was the reason people went out with other people." He said with a slight grin, as if he was kidding, but there was no joke in his voice. Yet, Kagome felt like he was being serious because she just felt something in his voice and mood that moved her inside. She suddenly felt herself growing weary. She heard a ringing in her ears and suddenly her ankles got weak and let her fall to the ground. Everything went dark.

Inuyasha grabbed her before she could fall. He almost tripped over his skateboard, but he got to her in time. He lifted her up with his hand under her knees and the other on her back. He was really worried about what happened to her. He had never seen a woman faint before. He got on his skateboard carefully, trying to make sure that he didn't fall. He drove really quickly towards his house.

When Inuyasha got to his house, he was sure that his parents had gone out for dinner because his father's car wasn't in the garage. His parents weren't the kind of people that told him where they were going. But, he couldn't judge them because he normally didn't tell them where he was going either. He opened his garage with a clicker and ran in after he pushed his skateboard into the corner. He opened the door to his house uncomfortably because he had to keep his hold on Kagome without dropping her.

Once he got inside the house he ran over to his living room couch and placed her carefully on it. He knelt beside her and stared at her face. _She is so beautiful, and so damn hot!_ He thought to himself while he looked at her face deciding where or not to touch it. He wished that her eyes would open so that he could look into her beautiful brown eyes! He decided just to cup her cheek with his hands. He felt this need inside him to touch her face. She was just…. what was the word? Beautiful! There was no other word to describe her.

Kagome started to stir on the couch. She felt a warm touch on her cheek. Then after a second it was gone. She decided to open her eyes. Inuyasha was looking down at her with a sweet look in his eyes. It was a mix of worry and… another she didn't know. But, it made his eyes look sweet and innocent. Those gorgeous topaz eyes.

"I'll go get you some water." Inuyasha said while getting up.

"Wait! Don't go!" Kagome said before thinking. She felt like it was a mistake after she said it. But, she didn't want to be alone. Or for him to leave. Even if her throat did feel really dry.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. But he soon went back to his place on the floor next to her. This time he sat down with his legs bent facing sideways so that he could still see her.

"What exactly happened?" Kagome asked, not able to remember how she got inside this strange place that she guessed was his house.

"Well…. you fainted. And then I brought you to my house because I didn't know what else to do. I was worried." He said quickly, partly regretting saying the last part. Guys weren't supposed to be 'sensitive,' they are supposed to be tough.

Kagome just stared at his eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said. _Wait…What? How can someone I just met be worrying about me? That's so sweet! What am I supposed to say to that?_

"So, um… do you want some water?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…" Kagome broke out of the trance. "Sure, but I'm going with you!" She hopped up off the couch too fast and suddenly leaning sideways about to fall. Inuyasha caught her while she started to lean sideways.

"Why do you want to come so bad? I think you should just sit. I'm gonna come back, you know? I'm not gonna leave you." He stated while he started thinking of all of the things that she was thinking.

"I just… don't want to be alone." Kagome said quietly as if ashamed of her fear of being alone.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes grew two sizes. She didn't want to be alone. Did that mean that she didn't want to be without him? Was he reading too much into this? Or was she just scared of his house? Does she want me to 'protect' her? Inuyasha smiled and took her hand softly. He pulled her with him to the kitchen while supporting her since she was walking clumsily.

When he got to the kitchen he pulled Kagome to the counter and then lifted her up and sat her on top of it. She was so surprised that she almost fell off of the counter before Inuyasha again caught her and pushed her back on the counter again.

Kagome's stomach suddenly growled noisily and her cheeks turned bright red. She looked down at the floor. Inuyasha started laughing loudly.

"That's right. I forgot. We were supposed to get pizza, weren't we? What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked while making his way to the pantry while Kagome was still sitting atop the counter looking down at the floor even though her blush had faded.

"Um…. Can you actually cook?" Kagome asked stunned. Her father never was able to cook. Every man she knew burned toast. Even her uncle couldn't cook!

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha gasped with sarcasm. "I am the most fabulous cook you will ever meet! So, what do you want?"

"Ramen." Kagome stated seriously.

"What?! I tell you I'm the best cook and you ask me to boil water and put noodles in it!? I love ramen, but woman you can't be a little more creative?!" Inuyasha yelped.

Kagome had no idea what to say. Nothing came to her mind.

"Why don't you pick for me?" Kagome said somewhat seductively while she leaned forward.

Inuyasha stared at her dazed. Damn she's hot when she's trying to be! But he soon broke out of it and huffed.

"Fine, you know what? I'll make you a hamburger and fries. Does that please you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. If she was going to play that game, two could play!

"Oh, you have no idea how much that…." Kagome started to run her hand up her leg. "pleases me."

Inuyasha seriously could not believe that Kagome was being so…. SEXY! She was so shy before. Kagome is sure good at acting.

He walked up to Kagome quickly. He put his hands on her knees and opened her legs. He put himself in between her legs and stood there staring at her face with a seductive smile on his face. He saw her eyes flash with surprise but then as quickly as it came leave and get covered with a look of sexiness.

"What else pleases you?" Inuyasha asked while he started running his fingers slowly up her spine, achieving her to arch her back, but he still didn't remove his fingers.

Kagome leaned into him and ran her mouth from the tip of his jaw up his jaw bone to his ear.

"You." She whispered so quietly that he would have never been able to hear her.

Only because she whispered it in his ear was he able to hear it. Inuyasha could feel a hard-on starting to emerge, but he wanted to play the game a little longer before it had to end. It went against his morals to sleep with a girl on the first date. No matter how…. Hot…..sexy…… oh my god, damn sexy she was.

Kagome pulled her head back so that she could look into the eyes of the guy that she was 'playing' with. She knew that what she said had to have some effect on him. Before she could look at his face, he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed it back softly, but hard enough so that her stomach was now touching his chest.

"I can pleasure you anytime you want, anywhere." Inuyasha said seductively in her ear and pushed her against him even harder.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Kagome said back while she ran her fingers from his neck to his belt. She couldn't believe how hard his muscles felt.

"Whenever you're ready." Inuyasha stated.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, while she started to nibble softly on his earlobe earning her a very soft moan from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly, fiercly, yet softly, pulled Kagome into the tightest embrace she had ever been in. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the counter, which as a reaction Kagome wrapped her legs around him. She also wrapped her arms around his neck. He held Kagome tightly and walked toward his bedroom.

Inuyasha walked swiftly into his room, he couldn't wait to kiss this girl. He had never had such a reaction to anyone before. But, no one had ever done that to him before either. He walked over to his bed and placed Kagome on her back on his bed. He put both of his hands next to her hands on the bed. He was leaning over her while her legs were still tightly pressing their most sensitive areas together.

He was just staring at her eyes softly deciding whether or not this was a good idea. She suddenly tightened her legs a little bit so that there sensitive areas were pressed harder against each other. Then she loosened her grip.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and started to nibble on her earlobe. Then, he went down her jaw line with his tongue and lips. This made Kagome moan in pleasure. Most of his weight was on top of her now. He was pressed on her while he was kissing her down her jaw line. Then, he started sucking on sensitive skin on her neck. He kissed and sucked all around her neck while she pushed him harder against her with her hands and legs.

Then, she started to run her hand down his back. She put her hands under his shirt and started to pull it upward. Inuyasha let Kagome take his shirt off. He pushed himself up so that he could look into her eyes. Then, he leaned back down and started kissing her chest downward. While he went downward with his mouth, he brought his hands down also on her sides so that he could feel her curves. He didn't like the shirt being in the way of his lips and her skin. So when his lips were right above her belt he put his hands under her shirt and started to push it upwards slowly. He kissed her stomach and slid his lips upward the same speed as he was sliding the shirt up. His lips were right under the hemline of the shirt.

His head was now in between her breasts. He was very grateful that it was a tight shirt and she didn't wear a bra because it wouldn't have been easy if she had a bra on. Kagome was enjoying this so much. She was moaning like hell, and Inuyasha liked it. Once or twice she even mumbled his name which earned him to suck on her skin harder. He was about to slide her shirt off when they both froze. They both heard the front door slam shut.

"Inuyasha, are you home?" A woman voice called.

Kagome jumped up so fast that she forgot her shirt was right on her shoulders. Inuyasha was kissing her chest at the moment of the woman voice. So, he got up quicker than Kagome. She pulled her shirt down fast and jumped off the bed. Inuyasha looked for his shirt which was on the floor. Kagome had to take a minute and observe his muscles. She couldn't see them before, but they were beautiful. He had pecs and abs, and they were both amazingly toned. When he put his shirt on she finally looked away and remembered the problem at hand.

"What are we gonna do?!" Kagome whispered. "Your mom is not going to have an easy time with a girl in your bedroom!"

"Well, I'll just introduce you two and drive you home. Unless, you would like to continue this elsewhere?" Inuyasha smirked and ran his finger down her cheek bone.

Kagome felt chills go down her spine. Why did this guy have such an effect on her? It must be because he's the first guy that's ever _liked_ me.

"No, I need to get home really soon." Kagome stated partially disappointed but trying not to show it.

"Okay, let me introduce you to my mom." Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door to his room.

"Oh, I'm meeting the parents already. We're moving a little fast aren't we?" Kagome said with a seductive smile.

Inuyasha turned to her with a sarcastic look. "I think we passed 'fast' awhile ago." He laughed.

He pulled her into the living room where his living room where his mom was reading a book on a chair next to the couch where Kagome had woken up.

"Oh, Inuyasha." The woman said startled. "I thought you weren't here. I called you when I got here. Your father is at the gas station. He'll be here soon." Then, she looked at Kagome who was behind Inuyasha and realized that he wasn't alone. "Oh, Inuyasha who is your friend? I don't think I've ever met you before, miss…"

"Mom, this is Kagome. She's new to town. She's Kagura's niece and she moved in with Kagura. She fainted near _Vinie's_ and I thought I'd bring her here for a while until she woke up." Inuyasha said to his mom while he held on tightly to Kagome's arm.

"Well, its very nice to meet you Kagome." Inuyasha's mom said with a very welcoming and big smile on her face.

Kagome smiled back. "Its very nice to meet you, too Um…. Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh, dear please call me Izayoi. I would much rather prefer it. Kagura is such a good friend of mine I already feel like your family. I remember her telling me about her niece coming to live with her, but it must have slipped my mind. I haven't talked to her in over a month. We just got back from a trip, but I will have to talk to her soon." Izayoi said with a small giggle.

"Hey mom, I think I'm gonna drop Kagome at Kagura's house, k?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course! Go ahead. Kagome it was nice meeting you. Please tell Kagura and Soun I said hello." Izayoi said while hugging Kagome in a small embrace.

"Nice to meet you, too. I hope I get to see you again." Kagome said to Izayoi while waving back to her. Inuyasha was pulling her towards the garage.

They finally made it into Inuyasha's car. Kagome was so shocked at the Porsche that was sitting in the garage that Inuyasha got into. She got into the passenger seat and stared at Inuyasha.

"Why do you ride around on a skateboard when you have this sitting in your garage? And it's yours?!" Kagome asked shocked. Inuyasha stifled a laugh.

"I don't want to call attention to myself. And I like skateboarding, thank you very much." He stated sarcastically. "And I'm sure you enjoyed clinging to me like a monkey while we rode on the skateboard." Inuyasha said while smirking and muffling a laugh at seeing Kagome's cheeks turn red.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to fall off." Kagome said quietly but was sure that Inuyasha could hear her. She didn't notice until a few seconds later that they were already in front of Kagura's house. "How far is your house from here?" She asked shocked.

"It's about ten houses down that way." He said pointing behind him. "Kagura is probably waiting. And now you can have Ramen. Sorry I never got to pleasure you with a hamburger." He said while holding back a laugh.

"Screw you." Kagome said trying to open the car, but it was locked.Inuyasha leaned towards her a little bit.

"You almost did." Inuyasha whispered.

"Please unlock the fucking door." Kagome said, starting to get annoyed.

"My pleasure." He said with a slight smirk on his face. "By the way, I can still pleasure you anytime."

"I'm sure." Kagome opened the door and slammed it.

She walked away to the door of the house. When she looked back, the car was already gone. She walked into the house, said hi to Kagura and Soun and told them she was really tired. She walked up to her room and locked the door. She leaned her back on the door and slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Her mind was revolving around one person only and it would be the whole night.

Author notes: So, what do you guys think? Please please please review. I would really love to know what you guys think about the story!! And, I appreciate the messages that you guys have been sending me and the people that have been reviewing. And for the readers on I'm really sorry I deleted the story. The website would not let me edit the story, which I had to do. But, I hope you guys are all happy about the new chapter. And I hope you guys liked the second chapter!! Please review!


	3. School is a Whole New Beginning

New Life

New Life

Chapter 3: Consequences

Kagome woke up that morning on the floor. She had slept against the door and now she felt stiff. But, today was the first day of school! And, even though that should have been the first thing on her mind, it wasn't. She couldn't help but think of Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him that she usually wasn't like that! She was no slut! But, why did she feel so… intimate at that moment? Was it that she liked him that much already? Or was it the heat of the moment? No matter what it was, she needed to tell him that she was sorry and that she wasn't usually that…. forward!

But, she did enjoy some parts of it… AHHH! What was she thinking?! She couldn't get into that kind of stuff. But, she felt drawn to Inuyasha somehow. Not physically, but subconsciously and emotionally drawn. She didn't know why, but she felt like she wanted to see him very badly, and not just to tell him that she didn't want to go that far again.

Inuyasha would have to wait. It was 30 minutes until school started and she wanted to get there early on the first day. She got up quickly and stretched her stiff muscles. She went to her closet and found the school uniform that her aunt had picked up a while ago. She changed into the light green skirt and the long-sleeved, round-neck, white blouse. She put on white knee-socks and then she put on her black shoes that she thought looked like clogs, in her opinion, but they were comfortable, so she couldn't ask for the whole package. She went into the bathroom and put a little make-up on.

She was literally dying of hunger! She didn't eat anything the night before because she had forgotten, thanks to the very busy night.

As Kagome rushed downstairs with school and the night's activities in her mind, she tried to figure out what she wanted to eat for breakfast. She figured out that she had basically no time to make herself breakfast, so she grabbed two granola bars. When she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered why Soun and Kagura weren't getting the door. Then she remembered that they had told her the night before that Soun had to go away on a business trip…again. And Kagura was going with him this time because they were going somewhere romantic… Shivers. The thought of Soun and Kagura together gave Kagome the creeps. But, she thought that they were leaving later! How was she supposed to find her school if she didn't know where it was! Plus, she thought that Kagura would want to ask her about her first day. Well, she would most definitely call.

She opened the door, revealing Inuyasha standing in the doorway wearing his white school uniform button up shirt with green tie hanging from his neck, and a pair of dark black pants.

"Inuyasha!"

She was surprised, yet relieved. She was happy to see him! But, what was he doing here?

"Hey. We gotta go." Inuyasha said calmly enough that it didn't sound as urgent as it was meant to be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gonna drive you to school, 'cause you still don't know where it is. And Kagura called my mom last night and asked her to take care of you while she was gone. She really cares about you!" Kagome smiled slightly at this comment. She knew that Kagura cared about her, but she was so overprotective that Kagome felt… closer to her, somehow than before.

"By the way," Inuyasha started and it broke Kagome out of her thoughts. "You're uniform looks really good on you," he winked teasingly, "but we should probably get going or we're going to be late. You've eaten breakfast right?"

Kagome couldn't help but blush at what Inuyasha had just said. She looked good in the uniform. Well, that's good right? Yes, it's very good she convinced herself!

"I haven't eaten any breakfast. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch." Which she reminded herself wasn't much as she ate one bite of her Ramen and then left it for Kagura.

"Okay, well you can have the biscuit in the car and we'll get a coffee at school, will that be okay for now?"

"Ya. Thanks. That'll be fine!" Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

She turned around, grabbed her bag and her books and she hopped right on out the door next to Inuyasha. She followed him to his car. He opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman. She got in and waited for him to come around. She was trying to look through the radio stations, but it didn't work since the car wasn't on… Duh, Kagome!

When Inuyasha entered the seat next to her, Kagome was prepared to tell him what she really wanted to tell him about herself and about what they did last night.

"Inuyasha?" She asked shyly because she was determined, but it was not the most open discussion topic.

"Yeah?" He asked while handing her a biscuit wrapped in a napkin. Then, he started driving to school.

She was so nervous. She didn't know how to say it… Just say it you, idiot! She hated that she was nervous, but why was she so worried? Okay, here goes nothing…

"I just wanted to tell you that last night was an accident." She said trying to make it sound as straightforward as she could make it but she was sure that that sounded pretty… rejecting. It sounded like a soap opera! 'Last night was an accident! It should have never happened! It can never happen between us! I'm sorry' GOD!! What had she done?

Stab. Ouch. That really hurt him. What was he supposed to say to that? Did she not want to date him? He didn't exactly plan for what happened last night to happen, but he didn't regret it and he wasn't exactly "happy" about it. But, it was pretty damn exiting!

"I mean, it was an accident, but it was fun, but… ugh." She wasn't making it any better. 'It was fun.' Would that initiate more? Would that be a bad thing? YES! She doesn't want him to think of her as 'easy.' That would be a bad reputation at a new school. It was just so fast that she didn't have a chance to think! But, she wanted to remain a virgin until she found the man she loved!!

"Look, what I mean is…. I'm not that kind of girl. And, I'm just not ready for that, yet. And I'm sorry if I discouraged you. But, I…" She what? What would she say? Could she admit yet that she liked him, too? Maybe she was making this too confusing. Stop being so scared of rejection! He already told you that he liked you! So, tell him! But….

She what? He was now totally curious as to what she was going to say. 'But, I….' Did she not like him? Did she want to stop hanging out? Why does he care so much? Maybe she liked him!

"Kagome… I never thought you were easy. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm sorry for letting it get so carried away. Look, it's your choice when you're ready and to tell you the truth… I got really carried away in the heat of the moment! I didn't mean it to go that far. It was supposed to be a joke at first. But, then it got interesting and I just got caught up. But, do you still wanna go out on a date with me? I mean, just because that happened it's not gonna be weird or anything is it?" Inuyasha asked partly scared of the answer. What if she doesn't want to date me?

Rejection…

It was hard for everybody to get rejected, but Inuyasha had been rejected enough times before he actually went out with his x-girlfriend But, still it was new for him because he had only been rejected by one person before. And now, it felt worse even if she hadn't exactly rejected him, yet. But, he really liked her. It was strange, but even though he had only known her for a short time. He felt she was opening up to him… just a little.

Kagome was so exited! He still wanted to go out with her? Yes! Score! Shut up, act calm. Act calm. Act cool. Act feminine. Act as if… Screw it! She threw her arms around Inuyasha which caused him to swerve a little bit on the road, but he got back to normal. She had the biggest smile ever on her face! He really liked her! And, it was warming her to know that.

Inuyasha wished he could look down to look at Kagome, but he had to keep his eyes on the road, or he might crash. It had surprised him that Kagome had hugged him… WHILE he was driving nonetheless! It was absurd, but he loved it! She was so sweet. Was she really this happy because he was concerned about their relationship? He let a small, soft smile slide across his lips. He took one of his hands and put it around her to show that he was happy about her embrace.

"Inuyasha… I would love to go out with you! And I would hate it if our relationship got awkward! So, we can't let it get to that! Because, if nothing else, I'll always be your friend!" Kagome felt strange saying that because he was one of the first good-friends she had ever had, and they had only met yesterday! It was crazy, but she felt close to him. But, somehow even if it felt strange saying those words, they felt so true to her. She would never let their friendship rot. He would always be her first annoying, but true friend in this town, and she will always remember that.

Inuyasha had stopped the car. Kagome still didn't move. She liked hugging him. Soon, she felt Inuyasha put both of his arms around her and brought her up into a sitting position instead of her leaning on him. But, he lifted her up and put her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head. Kagome was a little startled and blushed when he put her on his lap, but it didn't matter. He knew she wasn't ready for anything too serious, and she felt he respected her decision of waiting. So, she didn't feel any need of being embarrassed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tenderly right when he lifted his head up from kissing her forehead.

"Yes?" Her heartbeat sped up…by a lot.

"Do you…ummm" Turns head. Inuyasha couldn't ask it yet. It wasn't the time. School was about to start and he wanted this question to be…at the right time. It wasn't a very emotional question, but it showed her a lot about his feelings. It was very…deep, and he didn't want her to see "that" side of him yet. "School's about to start in 3 minutes, I'll show you to your homeroom class."

He opened the door and lifted her off of his lap and onto the floor outside. He grabbed her bag and books and his bag. He handed her the bag and grabbed Kagome's hand. He pulled her to the school. She was really nervous she was trailing behind and she could feel her stomach churning. Inuyasha realized her sudden tension and squeezed her hand tightly. He stopped walking for a minute and just turned around to look at her. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and gave her a sweet, sincere smile. It was very comforting.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. And if you're alone, I'll be with you in a second's notice, okay?" Inuyasha said while he placed his free hand on her cheek. He rubbed her soft cheek with his thumb. He still gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes and he still held the beautiful smile.

"Okay. You better not back out on your promise, or you'll be sorry." She giggled a little bit while she blushed deeply because of his words of kindness. His hand came off of her cheek when she looked down of embarrassment. He chuckled softly. God, she's cute when she blushes. He still held her hand softly and he gave it a little squeeze to make sure she knew he would never break a promise. Inuyasha used his other hand to bring her chin up with his thumb and index finger to make her look at him. She finally let her gaze be caught by his eyes and they held their passionate gaze for a long time. Then, he moved his face slowly closer to hers and she did the same.

He finally closed his eyes and connected their lips in a short but passionate kiss. Kagome closed her eyes as well. Inuyasha put all of his feelings into this short kiss, and then it was over and he was pulling away. The bell rang the minute their lips parted.

"Good Luck." Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear so that only she could hear it. Inuyasha pushed her softly into a classroom she hadn't noticed before was even there. She ran in clumsily to stand in front of a class that she didn't even know, but judging from the equations on the board she thought that it was Algebra II. She stopped in front of the inside of the classroom and she stood there, staring at the class of forty teenagers.

He hurried off to his class so that his teachers won't be mad at him on the first day! The moment he walked into European History his teacher was writing the homework assignments on the board. Inuyasha scurried to the seat that Miroku had saved next to him.

"Where have you been?" his friend whispered.

"Nowhere." Inuyasha stated quietly while trying to ignore Miroku. He didn't want to tell him that he was with Kagome. They weren't even really 'dating' yet, so he decided to wait a few days and _then_ tell his friend about him and Kagome. The class dragged on lazily and basically all they did was talk about the expectations for the year and the teacher handed out the syllabus. All Inuyasha could think about was how Kagome's class was going. He was nervous for her. He really hoped that she wasn't having any trouble. But, why? Why did he care so much? And, why did he protect her? He was confused.

Kagome had been standing in the middle of the classroom staring at the kids her age until the teacher asked her to introduce herself to the class. She said her name shyly and the teacher asked her to take a seat. She took a seat behind a guy she didn't know and next to a girl she didn't know. She had no idea who these people were and she knew no one in this classroom. But, the only person she knew in her grade was Sango. Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl next to her talking to her.

"Hi! I'm Ayame, what's your name? Welcome to school!" She said with the brightest smile on her face Kagome had ever seen. The girl seemed very kind and welcoming. Kagome returned the gesture by smiling back.

"Hi, my name's Kagome. Yeah, I'm new here. I'm living with my aunt."

"That's cool! Well, I'll show you around school if you'd like. It's pretty confusing, the school is pretty big." Ayame giggled a little at the last comment and turned to Kagome again to see if she wanted her help. Kagome was actually very happy to have someone helping her out, so how could she say no.

"Sure. That would be really nice since I have _no_ idea how to get around the school I would actually love your help." They both giggled quietly while the teacher continued to write problems on the board for her students to solve.

Ayame and Kagome passed notes all through the class just about their lives and about the school and Kagome's old school. The bell finally rang and they ran out of class. Ayame was in her next class, also and she helped Kagome find it. On the way to their next class, Kagome didn't see Inuyasha; she was kind of disappointed, but decided she wouldn't think about it.

The next two classes went on quietly and were more boring than ever since it was the first day and the only thing that the teachers wanted to do was find out where you were based on level. Ayame and Kagome were in every class together before lunch and Kagome also met up with another girl whose name was Rin. They all began hanging out together in between classes. Sango was in Kagome's class right before lunch. They talked a little in class also.

Finally, lunch came and Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked to lunch together while giggling and talking about what happened during some of the classes and about rumors already going around school.

Sango and Ayame said that they had to stop quickly by their lockers which were right next to each other, so Kagome told them that she would see them in the cafeteria because she had to get some of her books, too; but, her locker was at the opposite end of the school.

They parted and Kagome arrived at her locker quickly trying to get to the cafeteria as fast as she could because she didn't like being alone in a school that she didn't know. She kind of wanted Inuyasha to appear, she was waiting for him to just pop up somewhere during her classes. She didn't know…. She just kind of pictured him as her hero. And right now, she needed someone to save her from the school of students staring at her in the hall.

She started walking faster to the cafeteria. She could sense people whispering around her. She felt so insecure and scared. She didn't have anyone right now. She just got an overwhelming, lonely and anxious feeling. She didn't like being alone anymore.

Suddenly, she ran into a guy in front of her. But, she hadn't been looking at where she was going so it was bound to happen soon enough. He was very nicely built. She had the feeling that this warmth and cologne was the guy that she had been searching for before. So, instead of embracing him like she was planning to do, she leaned into his chest and her hands clung to his shirt. She pushed her face into his chest and sobbed a little. He wrapped his arms around her and started to rub circles on her back.

"Hey, are you okay?" said an even male voice. Kagome was so happy to finally find Inuyasha. Who else could it be? She didn't know any other guys in the school. Who else could be comforting her?

She sobbed harder into his chest and wrapped her arms around his amazingly ripped torso. It was hard to not think about his muscles when she was embracing him. But, she still hadn't forgotten the reason why she was sobbing in the first place. How could she forget the horrible teenagers in high school? Or the feelings that they boiled? Or how they treated her? It was strange, she didn't know who these kids were… How could they gossip about her? Ugh, they were teenagers. Period. They would find a way to gossip.

"Thank god I found you." Kagome coughed out while she was crying. He tightened his embrace and kept rubbing his hands in circles. It was extremely comforting to her in some strange way.

"I felt lonely and I couldn't find you anywhere, so I just tried to run away." Kagome's sobs had gone down a little bit, but she was still crying. "I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad I found you." She also tightened her grip a little bit. She felt so much better now that he was here. She had felt so alone. And when he got there, her world seemed a little brighter and happier. He made her feel like smiling. Even though she was crying.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked in a low, comforting voice while bringing his hands to stop rubbing them in circles on her back. He still kept his arms wrapped around her, probably because he knew that if he didn't, she might have just collapsed right there on the floor. He was basically supporting her weight.

"Maybe later." Kagome stated while trying to regain her balance and stand on her feet by herself. She started to uncurl herself from his hold and grip. She untied her arms also. He let his arms slide across her back softly while trying to still keep his hands on her as if trying to still keep helping her not fall. He let his hands rest while holding her arms right above her elbows. She finally got her balance and mind back.

She looked into his face with a soft smile on her face and almost screamed. The smile turned into utter astonishment. She gasped quickly and let her hand fly up to her mouth. The guy that she had talked to had not been Inuyasha. He was attractive, tall, long brown hair in a high ponytail, and concerned, dazzling, blue eyes. He took a step back and apologized. He put his hands up and looked at Kagome apologetically.

"Sorry. Not who you thought, huh? I would have told you sooner, but you seemed so hurt. I had to do something. But, I'm sorry. I'm Koga, by the way." He gave a warm comforting smile and extended his hand out to Kagome, who still had her hand covering her mouth in awe. She was so embarrassed by how she acted.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why didn't she just look up to check if it was Inuyasha before she bawled on his chest. But, why did he comfort her? She didn't even know him. This guy was strange.

She started talking awkwardly to the guy. "I'm… Kagome." She said softly while backing up a little. He noticed it and brought his hand down. "Listen I'm really sorry… Koga. I thought you were someone else and I really didn't know. I'm so sorry. I…I just…ugh, I don't know. I'm really sorry, though. But, thank you for…helping me." Kagome said while blushing because she started thinking about the whole incident and she felt more embarrassed than ever when she had thought about what she had done.

Koga gave her a sly smile and looked at her with a smug look in his eyes. He looked so cute doing it. He was looking down at her and he had a crooked smile and a smug look on his face. It was like he was trying to figure her out.

"Don't worry about it. Any time." He looked over her shoulder for a second and gave Kagome a small wave and a wink. Then, he did a very quick, but graceful turn on his heels and started walking the opposite direction. That was weird…

Kagome backed up a little bit and tripped on her feet. Before she could make contact with whatever was behind her, two strong arms caught her. They stood her up straight. The arms still had a tight grip on her arms. They kept their hold on her for a few minutes and Kagome didn't know what to do. Not until they wrapped around her body and connected on her stomach. They held her against him tightly. And right then she knew. She knew that this was the savior she had been looking for but hadn't found. She took her arms and rested them on his fore-arms. She laid her head back on his shoulder. And then he laid his head sideways so that his head was partly on hers.

"Inuyasha." She said with relief as she let a soft sigh escape her lips. Even though, she was appreciative that Koga had helped her, she had wished it had been Inuyasha. And finally, he found her. She didn't even care now that he hadn't been there before. He was here now.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha let out softly. "Why didn't you wait for me? Or why didn't you call my name? Or look for me?" He was really concerned. He had seen Kagome run from her locker towards the cafeteria. He had been about to call out to her and then she started walking quickly away. Then, he followed her. He saw her start to look down and cry while she was walking fast. So, he had quickened his pace to keep up with her. Then, it happened. He had seen her crash into Koga. His heart almost shattered when he saw her embracing him and crying on his chest. He should have been doing that, damn it! He should have been the one who was there for her! He should have been the one to comfort her! Did she know Koga? Why the hell would Koga help her? "Why didn't you wait for me to help you? Why did Koga help you?"

Kagome turned around so that she was now still leaning her head on his shoulder, but they were both facing each other. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he kept his arms around her. She held on as tight as she could to him.

"Inuyasha, I thought he was you! I was looking for you everywhere. I didn't know where else to look. I was so scared!" He pulled her in a little closer to him. He felt bad now. He didn't know any of this. He felt as if he had let her down somehow. He had promised that he would be there and he wasn't. GOD! Was he an idiot? "And then I was trying to get to lunch to find you there and I just started feeling anxious because I felt people watching me and judging me. So, I got really scared. And then…I…I bumped into Koga. And I felt so relieved because I thought he was you. And then I just, I don't know, I was so happy to be with 'you' that I got carried away and I just hugged him and I wanted 'your' comfort. But, I like your hugs much better." She said while giggling a little. He chuckled softly.

"I like hugging you." Inuyasha said. He squeezed her tighter for a second and then pulled away from the embrace. He took her hand and led her to the cafeteria. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Ayame were already sitting at a table so Kagome and Inuyasha went and sat next to their friends.

Inuyasha sat on the right side of Kagome and Sango sat on her left. Damn it! Kagome thought to herself. Did she bring any money? She didn't pack anything for lunch! Inuyasha handed her a brown bag and had another one for himself. Kagome looked at him puzzled. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"I packed you a lunch. Kagura told Izayoi that she left you money, but knowing you, she's gonna have to tell you where she left it." Inuyasha chuckled. The others were busy chatting away to notice Inuyasha and Kagome's little conversation. Kagome felt touched by his act. It was extremely sweet of him to pack her a lunch. She had not seen the money this morning, but then again she had seen a note on the fridge that morning, but she didn't pay any attention to it because she was in such a rush to get to school.

Inuyasha leaned back into his normal position. Miroku was sitting in front of Sango, Ayame was sitting in front of Kagome, and Rin was sitting in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to eat his lunch. Miroku continued his conversation except Inuyasha and Kagome joined in the conversation. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Miroku and Inuyasha's jokes. By the end of lunch the whole table was laughing non-stop.

"Oh, hey you guys I forgot to tell you! I found that one of my favorite restaurants is having a karaoke bar on Friday. I thought it could be really fun." Miroku stated. He looked at Sango with a very bright glitter in his eyes. Sango smiled at him sweetly. Kagome wondered if Sango had wanted to go to the karaoke bar, too.

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's knee. Kagome flashed him a quick look, but not too obvious as to inform the whole table that Inuyasha had done something. Kagome quickly put her hand on his hand and squeezed it. She wouldn't have been comfortable with anyone but Inuyasha doing this. In truth, she didn't like people touching her that much. But, when Inuyasha touched her, it wasn't perverse, it was comfort. So, she appreciated it.

"That sounds like fun. Hey Kagome, you wanna do that on Friday?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you know. I am a very impressive singer." He said with a smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Yeah, come on Kagome!! Ayame can't come and Rin is gonna be hanging out with Sesshomaru! I would love it if you came!" Sango said trying to urge Kagome to agree to come with them to the karaoke bar.

"Fine. But, do I need to sing?" Kagome asked partly nervous. She liked singing, just not in front of other people. She didn't think that she was bad, but she knew she wasn't the best.

"Oh come on! One song! Please, please, please!!" Sango urged while pouting her bottom lip out.

"Ugh. Fine! But, just two songs! Okay?"

"Wait. Two? I thought you were just complaining about one." Inuyasha asked confused while Sango glowed and started to get her notebook to write down the songs that each of them were going to sing.

"Well, if I sing one. I might as well sing a solo. And then a duet." Kagome said with a small smirk. She elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach softly and winked. He smiled softly and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you want to do a duet with me, huh?" He asked smugly.

"I never said that." She stated.

Inuyasha was confused. Hadn't she just implied that they were going to sing a song together?

"What I said was that I wanted to do a duet. Plus, you said you wanted to sing, which was a clear hint. So, basically you told me subconsciously that you wanted to sing a duet with me." Kagome stated with a serious face. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Kagome giggled. She leaned her head on his arm for a second and he rubbed his hand over her head.

"Well, of course I want to sing a duet with you. But, you know you want to sing one with me too! We both know you do." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"Maybe just a little." She said and giggled lightly.

"That's what I thought." He said and put his hand on her cheek.

The bell rang everyone walked out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha asked if Kagome wanted him to walk her to her class but she said that she was okay. Inuyasha and Miroku went towards their class which was the opposite way as Sango and Kagome's class. Rin and Ayame had a different class at the time now.

When Kagome and Sango finally got into the classroom they took seats next to each other. Kagome was daydreaming in the middle of the class, but the teacher was just talking about basic stuff that Kagome had already learned. Sango reached over and tapped her shoulder.

"Pssst. Kagome?"

"Huh?" She whispered quietly while the teacher was writing something on the board.

"What exactly is going on with you and Mr. Takahashi?" Sango asked while she giggled.

"What?" Kagome said a little louder. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Kagome. Anyone that looks at you two knows something is going on. He looks at you differently than he looks at anyone else." Sango said. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Well, you know, Miroku looks at you that way, too." Kagome stated and Sango smiled sweetly.

"So, Kagome. What's going on? Are you guys dating?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh my god!! That's so cool! I'm so happy for you!!" Sango screeched while trying to still keep quiet so that the teacher didn't hear her. "But, you still have to be careful, okay? Inuyasha is quite the Ladies Man. But, to tell you the truth, I've never seen him act the way he treats you towards a girl. It's really sweet."

Kagome smiled sweetly thinking of Inuyasha. Hold it! Holy crap. Wait a second. She didn't…love him? Did she? She couldn't. It was too soon to actually love someone. She had only been with him for two days. It was impossible to fall in love too soon. But, maybe she should take Sango's advice and be careful. If you never take the fall, you don't have to worry about getting hurt.

Inuyasha's Classroom

The teacher just talked about the project that they were going to be working on for two weeks with a partner that he had already assigned. Miroku elbowed Inuyasha hard in his ribs to get his attention.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Look, I gotta ask you something."

"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"What are you doing? Are you an idiot!" He asked loudly. The teacher turned to Miroku and gave him a death stare. He quieted down and gave his attention to the teacher, but when the teacher turned around he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Inuyasha asked whispering.

"You can't hurt another girl, okay? Listen, I know that Kikyo was hard for you and that she dropped you flat and that, but you can't use Kagome as the rebound." Miroku stated seriously while Inuyasha flinched remembering Kikyo.

"I am NOT _using _Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed loudly.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Kazaana, OUT! Now! Go stand in the hall!" The teacher yelled.

Miroku and Inuyasha got their books and went to stand out in the hall.

"Inuyasha, look. I'm sorry, okay? It's just that… I know you. If you don't like someone you're not exactly sweet to put them down. Kagome is Sango's friend and Sango's kind of worried." Miroku added. Inuyasha was about to burst in anger. He couldn't stand this. He wasn't that unreliable and irresponsible! He actually wanted to date Kagome. She wasn't the rebound! He didn't…love. He didn't love…Kikyo, anymore. Lie.

Liar. Lies. Lying. L…I...A…R…

"Listen Miroku, I really like Kagome, okay? I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Well, can you tell me honestly that you've already gotten over Kikyo?" Miroku asked with denial in his voice.

Flinch.

"I don't know." Inuyasha stormed away with his books and headed out of the school. The teacher wasn't the kind to call them back in. So, he just went to his car and drove away. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to think. Plus, there was only one more class and he could talk to that teacher tomorrow morning. He needed to think about…Kagome. He needed to think if Miroku was right. Miroku was right in a sense, but he really did care for Kagome. It was too confusing!

The school day ended and Kagome ran to her locker. Sango, Ayame, and Rin had already gone to their lockers, and probably already left. Kagome picked out the books that she needed. She waited at her locker for a few minutes to see if Inuyasha would go to her locker to pick her up. But, he didn't show.

She went outside and looked for his car. Most of the kids were already gone. She looked for Inuyasha's car. Nothing. She couldn't see his car anywhere. And Inuyasha… He was nowhere in sight. Oh my god. What? Okay, don't freak out. Something must have happened to him. Or something must have happened. It wasn't like him to just disappear.

Suddenly an impressive black sports car swerved into the parking lot and it drifted while spinning towards Kagome. She was about to dash into the school when the car came to a full stop in front of Kagome. Kagome was facing the passenger window as it slid down. The inside of the car was dark and she crouched down to look at who was in the front seat driving.

Kagome wasn't that surprised to find Koga sitting in the front seat of the very nice sports car. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. God he's a show off. A hot show off. She giggled to herself.

"Need a ride?" Koga asked with that smug look that was starting to be his signature look. Plus, the smug smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Well, kind of. You can walk home. But, I'm too nice to let a pretty girl like you walk home. Get in." Koga said while revving his engine and unlocking the car door.

Kagome hopped into the car. Koga sped off. God, does he really drive like this or just when I'm here? She grabbed the dashboard and held on. Koga chuckled.

"You're not going to die. I'm a careful driver." Koga stated while turning the radio to his favorite station which turned out to be a rock station.

"Oh, yeah. I can tell you're a _careful _driver." Kagome said sarcastically and earned herself another chuckle from Koga.

"I'm a fast driver. But, I'm careful." He bragged.

"Do you even know where I live?" Kagome asked while she let her hands go to her seat, but she still clung to her seat.

"No, but can't you just tell me?"

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said feeling defeated. At that moment _Are You Gonna Be My Girl? _by JET came on the radio and Kagome couldn't help but start dancing in her seat. Koga chuckled at Kagome's sudden action. She started singing loudly to the song. When the chorus came on Koga joined her. By the time they got to her house they were both singing and laughing loudly to the song. She giggled some more.

"Thank you for the ride." She said with a bright smile. It cheered her up, plus she had stopped thinking of Inuyasha for a few minutes. "Also, thank you for listening to me this afternoon. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My pleasure." He said with a very cute and sweet smile. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked concerned. "You seemed really upset this afternoon."

"Oh, no. I think I'm alright now. Thank you anyway, though. And thanks again for the ride." She reached for the doorknob.

"Wait a second." Koga leaned over the car and his hand stopped her from opening the door. He leaned back after she brought her hand back. He gave her his signature smug look and he asked "Would you be interested in a date this Friday?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I have plans for Friday. I'm going to a karaoke bar with some friends." Kagome said apologetically.

"Oh really. Well, that's what I was going to invite you to anyway. I'll see you at the karaoke bar." He winked and Kagome opened the door and got out of the car.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you there." She said trying to hide her disappointment. She wasn't actually that sad that Koga was coming. She enjoyed his company. But, what about Inuyasha? Maybe she should call him.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it to hell!! Inuyasha had forgotten all about Kagome. He had been sitting in his room just listening to hard rock when he remembered that he had driven Kagome to school that day! Damn it! How could he forget Kagome?! He had broken his promise, not once now, but twice! God damn it!! When he got to school, everyone had left and there were just the teachers' cars in the parking lot. All the students had left and there was no sign of Kagome. He was going to check inside, but the doors were locked. The teachers had keys to get them inside, but the students weren't allowed in the building an hour after school ended. Damn it! Where are you Kagome? I'm so sorry! Inuyasha felt so ashamed of himself. He quickly got into his car and drove as fast as he could to Kagome's house.

A/N: Hey you guys!! I finally got this updated! This is the first chapter that I had betaed, si tell me what you think!! Please tell me what you think about the story and what you like/dislike! I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, but all I can say is I'll try for before October 15th. But, I can't make any promises. I'd like to thank my beta lil6ter for helping A LOT with this chapter! Koga's car: /wp-content/uploads/2006/10/nsx4.jpg.


End file.
